Un peu de leur passé à eux
by Zorro La Tortue
Summary: Parce qu'avant d'être Luciole des quatre Sacrés du Ciel, il avait été Keikkoku des Cinq Planétes ... et bien avant tout cela, il avait été le disciple stupide d'un Maître étrange ...
1. l'orage, le vent et la pluie

**Titre **: **Un peu de leur passé**

**Disclaimer : **ben jusqu'à preuve du contraire je reste une tortue donc…..  
**Genre : **euh…ben c'est une succession de drabbles on va dire, racontant des petites histoires (ou tanches de vie), il n'y a pas vraiment de lien entre, et ils ne se suiveent pas dans la chronologie.  
**Couple : **euh … c'est un gamin de cinq ans et un mec de beaucoup plus … donc on se comprend  
**Note : **Alors j'avais juste envie d'écrire quelques petits trucs sur le passé commun de Yuan () et de Luciole o  
**Note bis **: celle la je sais que personne va la lire mais bon c'est po rave…..comme je suis une ch'tite tortue qui a eu le courage de sortir de sa carapace pour publier, une petite review se serait po de trop (attaque zieux de tortue battue no jutsu).

**De l'orage, du vent et de la pluie … **

Il y avait de l'orage. Beaucoup beaucoup d'orage. Du vent aussi. Et de la pluie.

L'orage produisait des bruits strident.  
A chaque fois que le tonnerre grondait, l'enfant croyait entendre les âmes des morts revenir le hanter. Il n'avait pas peur. Juste que ce n'était pas plaisant d'entendre errer « des âmes qui n'étaient sûrement pas charitable ».  
Le vent faisait cogner les branches des arbres du jardin contre les vitres de sa chambre. Il n'avait pas peur, évidemment, juste que … ça pouvait être le vent qui faisait bouger les branches … tout comme cela pouvait être « des âmes errantes qui n'étaient sûrement pas charitable » qui s'amusaient avec.  
La pluie rendait le tableau encore plus … pas effrayant (il n'avait pas peur) … mais … disons … typique … Dans toutes les histoires « des âmes errantes qui ne sont sûrement pas charitable » qu'on lui avait racontait, il pleuvait.  
Mais il n'avait pas peur, on est d'accord. Disons juste qu'il n'était pas très rassuré, c'est pourquoi …

« Yun Yun, dehors il fait de l'orage. »  
Le dit ''Yun Yun'' releva la tête de son futon et son regard croisa celui du petit garçon sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre.  
« C'est vrai, j'avais pas remarqué, merci pour l'info. »  
Et le dit ''Yun Yun'' replongea sa tête dans son futon.  
« Yun Yun, j'aime pas quand il fait de l'orage. »  
Un ronflement accentué lui répondit.  
« Des âmes errantes et sûrement pas charitable pourraient venir et ce serait mieux si on était deux pour les accueillir et … »  
L'enfant vit le corps de l'adulte se décalé et un pan de la couverture s'ouvrir sur le coté en une invitation muette.

Yuan sourit en entendant des petits pas pressés sur le sol et en sentant une petite boule de chaleur se former dans son dos. Son sourire s'accentua quand il sentit la petite boule en question serrer son kimono à la suite d'un coup de tonnerre.  
Il se retourna. Le gamin avait juste cinq ans. C'est pourquoi il se permit de le prendre dans ses bras.  
A cinq ans, même les plus puissant de tous les guerriers, avaient eu peur de l'orage …

Voilà pour la première petite tranche de vie de nos deux compères . j'espère que ça vous a plus et j'espère aussi que je me suis pas plantée parce qu'en faite je sais pas du tout quand Yuan a récupéré le petit schtroumpf …


	2. ferme les yeux tres tres fort

**Titre **: **Un peu de leur passé**

**Disclaimer** ben jusqu'à preuve du contraire je reste une tortue donc…..  
**Genre : **euh…ben c'est une succession de drabbles on va dire, racontant des petites histoires (ou tanches de vie), il n'y a pas vraiment de lien entre, et ils ne se suivent pas dans la chronologie.  
**Couple : **euh … c'est un gamin et un mec beaucoup plus vieux … donc on se comprend  
**Note : **Alors j'avais juste envie d'écrire quelques petits trucs sur le passé commun de Yuan () et de Luciole o  
**Note bis **: celle la je sais que personne va la lire mais bon c'est po rave…..comme je suis une ch'tite tortue qui a eu le courage de sortir de sa carapace pour publier, une petite review se serait po de trop (attaque zieux de tortue battue no jutsu).

**Ferme très fort les yeux …**

Luciole ne savait pas trop comment l'appeler.  
L'Autre voulait être appelé « Vénéré et tout puissant Maître Yuan ».  
Mais lui, Luciole, trouvait que ça sonnait faux.  
L'Autre ne voulait absolument pas être appelé « Yun Yun ».  
Mais lui, Luciole, trouvait que ça sonnait bien.

Une fois, lui, Luciole, c'était dit qu'il pouvait peut être appeler l'Autre « Papa » ou « Père ».  
Et puis, après coup, il avait décidé que non.  
L'Autre valait mieux que _ça_.  
Parce que, lui, Luciole, savait que son _vrai père _était un salaud. Un incapable pas foutu d'assumer ses conneries.  
Pas qu'il se considérait comme une connerie. Mais il gardait sur son corps d'enfant les traces des assassins de _son vrai père_. Alors, il n'était pas question de salir l'Autre par cette appellation. Il méritait mieux que d'être considéré comme un salaud incapable d'assumer ses conneries.  
Même si jamais, lui, Luciole, ne le dirait à l'Autre. Question de principe, ou de pudeur.

Luciole trouvait que « Yun Yun » était décidément la meilleure appellation qu'il pouvait trouver.  
Et peut être qu'un jour, si l'Autre fermait très, très fort les yeux et qu'il y avait beaucoup, beaucoup de bruit autour. Alors peut être qu'il se rendrait compte de la ressemblance entre « Yun Yun » et « papa », pour lui, Luciole.

J'ai des amis qui m'ont dit que « Yun Yun » ça voulait dire Panda … . J'espère que celui là vous a aussi plus que le premier.


	3. les insectes ça volent

**Titre **: **Un peu de leur passé**

**Disclaimer : **ben jusqu'à preuve du contraire je reste une tortue donc…..  
**Genre : **euh…ben c'est une succession de drabbles on va dire, racontant des petites histoires (ou tanches de vie), il n'y a pas vraiment de lien entre, et ils ne se suivent pas dans la chronologie.  
**Couple : **euh … c'est un gamin de cinq ans et un mec de beaucoup plus … donc on se comprend  
**Note : **Alors j'avais juste envie d'écrire quelques petits trucs sur le passé commun de Yuan () et de Luciole o  
**Note bis **: celle la je sais que personne va la lire mais bon c'est po rave…..comme je suis une ch'tite tortue qui a eu le courage de sortir de sa carapace pour publier, une petite review se serait po de trop (attaque zieux de tortue battue no jutsu).

**Les insectes ça volent…**

Cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'il le cherchait.  
Il avait parcouru tout le domaine Mibu, sans succès. Il s'était même risqué à chercher dans les quartiers de Fubuki et Hishigi.  
Où est ce que ce gosse stupide pouvait encore être passé.  
Soudain, le nom d'un lieu vint effleurer les lèvres de Yuan.  
Nan, il n'aurait pas osé. Il savait son élève totalement imperméable à toute sorte d'autorité, et de forme d'intelligence, mais delà à aller là bas.  
Il devait néanmoins se rendre à l'évidence. Il avait parcouru le domaine, en long en large, et en travers (dans tous les sens possibles en fait), sans succès.  
Yuan se massa le crâne en se dirigeant vers les quartiers de la famille « officielle » du père de son inconscient de disciple.  
Et il ne mit pas longtemps à le trouver. Il était plus ou moins caché (davantage moins que plus à son avis d'ailleurs) derrière un buisson et il observait « le gosse officiel ».  
« Le gosse officiel », lui, ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.  
Bon il fallait agir discrètement. Mieux valait éviter les scandales et les prises de tête inutiles, surtout que le père des deux gosses était très loin d'être une lumière.  
« Tel père, tel fils », c'est pas se qu'on disait.

« Keikoku »  
« Luciole »  
« Pardon ? »  
« Appelle moi Luciole »  
« Luciole ? Je peux savoir pourquoi ? »  
« Parce que les lucioles sont des insectes. »  
« Ah oui d'un coup je comprends mieux. »  
« Les lucioles sont des insectes, et les insectes ça volent. »  
« Oui et c'est attiré par la lumière. En général, s'ils se font pas écraser par quelqu'un alors ils meurent griller par une torche. »  
« Plus tard je serai un insecte. »

Le bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombe retentit dans tout le domaine Mibu et dans la forêt. Sans pour autant déranger ou faire réagir « le gosse officiel ».

« Keikoku, tu ne peux pas être un insecte, parce que tu es un Mibu. »  
« M'en fous, je serai un insecte quand même. Personne me fera changer d'avis »  
« C'est pas une question d'arguments. Réfléchi un insecte c'est un insecte, toi tu es un Mibu. »

Encore une idée tordue qui avait germée dans la petite tête de son stupide disciple. Oh misère, parfois il se demandait comment deux frères pouvaient être si diffèrent. L'autre gamin était attentif, intéressé par les techniques du combat, avait un minimum de cervelle. Par contre, Keikoku … « tel père, tel fils ».

« Bon, tu viens Keikoku, je doute que ton père soit très heureux de nous voir dans ses quartiers entrain d'espionner son fils. »

Le visage de Keikoku continua de fixer Shinrei.

« Quand je serai grand, je serai un insecte. Parce que les insectes ça vole. Moi je volerai loin, très loin du domaine Mibu et j'aurai besoin de personne pour vivre. »

Bon c'était peut être pas une lumière, mais au moins c'était quelqu'un de bien. Après tout, il ne voulait le mort de personne, _ni père ni fils._


	4. dis moi Yun Yun

**Titre **: **Un peu de leur passé**

**Disclaimer** ben jusqu'à preuve du contraire je reste une tortue donc…..  
**Genre : **euh…ben c'est une succession de drabbles on va dire, racontant des petites histoires (ou tanches de vie), il n'y a pas vraiment de lien entre, et ils ne se suivent pas dans la chronologie.  
**Couple : **euh … c'est un gamin de cinq ans et un mec de beaucoup plus … donc on se comprend  
**Note : **Alors j'avais juste envie d'écrire quelques petits trucs sur le passé commun de Yuan () et de Luciole o  
**Note bis **: celle la je sais que personne va la lire mais bon c'est po rave…..comme je suis une ch'tite tortue qui a eu le courage de sortir de sa carapace pour publier, une petite review se serait po de trop (attaque zieux de tortue battue no jutsu).

**Dis moi, Yun Yun …**

« Dis moi, Yun Yun, pourquoi on est là déjà ? »  
« Vénéré et tout Puissant Maître Yuan, disciple indigne. On est là pour pêcher. »  
« Ah oui c'est vrai, je m'en souviens maintenant. »

…  
… …  
… … …

« Dis moi, Yun Yun, pourquoi on pêche déjà ? »  
« Vénéré et tout Puissant Maître Yuan, stupide disciple. La pêche est un bon moyen d'apprendre la patience, puisqu'on doit attendre que les poissons mordent à l'hameçon. Et ça permet de tester ton habilité et ton temps de réaction, lorsque ça mord. En plus, il y a plus rien à manger et j'ai la flemme d'aller faire des courses. »  
« Ah oui c'est vrai, tu me l'avais déjà dit. »

…  
… …  
… … …

« Dis moi, Yun Yun, pourquoi t'as pas d'enfants ? »  
« Vénéré et tout Puissant Maître Yuan, disciple sans cervelle. C'est quoi cette question. Pourquoi j'en aurais moi des morpions. Ça pleure tout le temps, ça fait que manger, ça sait pas se battre. Et puis je te rappelle que je suis pas marié. »  
« Ah oui c'est vrai, t'es pas marié. »

…  
… …  
… … …

« Dis moi, Yun Yun, pourquoi t'es pas marié ? »  
« Vénéré et tout Puissant Maître Yuan, imbécile de disciple. Simplement parce que j'ai jamais cherché à me marier. Ce genre de truc c'est pas mon délire. »  
« Ah oui c'est vrai, t'es une brute. »

…  
… …  
… … …

« Dis moi, Yun Yun, pourquoi t'as pas d'enfant déjà ? »  
« Rahh, je laisse tomber. T'as vraiment pas de cerveau, je te l'ai déjà dit, j'en veux pas. Et en plus, (son visage se tourna vers Luciole) c'est presque comme si j'en avais déjà un malgré moi. »

Le visage du ''disciple sans cervelle'' s'illumina.  
Le ''Vénéré et tout Puissant Maître Yuan'' faillit tomber de sa chaise quand il entendit un vague « Tu me l'as jamais présenté, c'est parce que t'as honte de moi » venant de son ''disciple sans cervelle au visage illuminé''.


	5. on meurt tous un jour

**Titre **: **Un peu de leur passé**

**Disclaimer : **ben jusqu'à preuve du contraire je reste une tortue donc…..  
**Genre : **euh…ben c'est une succession de drabbles on va dire, racontant des petites histoires (ou tanches de vie), il n'y a pas vraiment de lien entre, et ils ne se suivent pas dans la chronologie.  
**Couple : **euh … c'est un gamin de cinq ans et un mec de beaucoup plus … donc on se comprend  
**Note : **Alors j'avais juste envie d'écrire quelques petits trucs sur le passé commun de Yuan () et de Luciole o  
**Note bis **: celle la je sais que personne va la lire mais bon c'est po rave…..comme je suis une ch'tite tortue qui a eu le courage de sortir de sa carapace pour publier, une petite review se serait po de trop (attaque zieux de tortue battue no jutsu).

**On meurt tous un jour …**

« Luciole. »  
« … »  
« Luciole, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce qui est arrivé, devait arriver. »  
« … »  
« Luciole, écoute moi. Il était malade, personne ne pouvait le sauver. »  
« … »  
« Keikoku ! »  
« Les Mibu sont des Dieux. Les Mibu ne tombent pas malade. Les Mibu ne meurent pas. »  
« Les Mibu peuvent mourir aux combats. D'autres sont atteints par des maladies. Nous sommes immortels, mais pas incapable de mourir. »  
« Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir. »  
« Il était malade »  
« Alors ils auraient du le sauver »  
« Malade d'une maladie incurable. »  
« Les Mibu ne sont pas censer mourir. »  
« Les Mibu ne sont qu'un simulacre de Dieu. Nous ne sommes pas surpuissant ou surhumain comme beaucoup le pense. Nous manipulons, nous nous amusons de la tristesse des Hommes, mais nous restons les pantins des Shinigamis. »  
« Tu parles comme quelqu'un rempli de colère. C'est pas toi qui m'a apprit qu'un homme coléreux est un homme bientôt mort »  
« Non. Je t'ai dit que lors d'un combat, si la colère t'aveugle alors tu peux te considérer comme mort. Car aucun homme ne peut se battre si son esprit est troublé par ce genre de sentiment. »  
« Hum … c'est du pareil au même. Tu es en colère. Les Mibu sont notre famille, nous sommes des Dieux. »  
« Tu te trompes Keikoku. Des Dieux, nous n'avons que l'orgueil et l'égocentrisme. Si nous étions de véritable Dieux, alors nous ne craindrions aucun mortel, pas même Kyo aux yeux de démons. Si nous étions des Dieux, alors pas même des maladies ne nous terrasseraient. Si nous étions des Dieux, alors aucun des nôtres ne souffriraient. Nous n'avons rien des Dieux, même pas l'ambition. »  
« … »  
« Les Dieux ne sont pas là pour rire des malheurs des mortels. Ils sont là pour les aider, les faire avancer, les sauver, … Nous autres Mibu, nous ne faisons qu'assister à l'horreur de leur vie sans jamais agir. Je n'appelle pas ça être un Dieu. »  
« Elle devait être importante pour toi. »  
« Pardon. »  
« La personne que les Mibu n'ont pas sauvé, elle devait être importante pour toi. Elle t'a fait changer d'avis sur eux. »  
« Elle était aussi importante que ton père pour Shinrei … mais elle est morte … »  
« Elle était malade aussi ? »  
« Oui, malade de liberté, d'amour, de vie … les Mibu l'ont détruite … »  
« … »  
« Qu'importe. Ton père devait mourir, c'était écrit. Tu n'y pouvais rien. Et même si ça te rend triste, dis toi que … »  
« Il arrête pas de pleurer, alors quelqu'un aurait du le sauver. »  
« Huh ? Tu parles de Shinrei. »  
« Je parle de son fils. Il arrête pas de pleurer sur sa tombe, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure. »  
« Il vient de perdre son père, et ça le rend triste. »  
« Moi aussi je l'ai perdu et j'en suis pas triste. »  
« Alors que fais tu tout seul en pleine nuit sur sa tombe ? »  
« Je réfléchi. »  
« Keikoku … »  
« … »  
« Keikoku »  
« Toi aussi tu va mourir Yun Yun »  
« … »  
« Toi aussi tu vas mourir et m'abandonner. Je suis pas triste qu'il soit mort, il méritait de mourir. C'était qu'un salaud qui rêvait de me voir crever. Pas capable d'assumer ses conneries le vieux. Je m'en fous, il mérite pas ma tristesse ou mes larmes. Juste que maintenant son fil est triste, et je trouve ça triste. Mais si toi aussi tu meurs, qu'est ce que je ferais moi. Je veux pas être tout seul. »  
« C'est pas toi qui me disais 'je deviendrai fort sans personne' »  
« C'était avant d'avoir quelqu'un »  
« … »  
« … je veux pas que tu meurs, je veux pas être seul Yun Yun »  
« On meurt tous un jour ou l'autre. »  
« Alors arrange toi pour que ce soit l'autre. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Yuan.  
Ainsi, ce que redoutait tant Luciole c'était une mort probable de son maître.  
Sûrement la crainte d'un nouvel abandon, d'une nouvelle solitude.Devenir fort tout seul, oui … mais avec quelqu'un à ses côtés.

« Stupide disciple, le jour où tu assisteras à mon enterrement, j'aurais annihilé la noirceur des Mibu. Autant dire que ce sera dans de très longues années. »

* * *

voulou, j'ai réussit à écrire un nouveau one shot … par contre j'ai plus vraiment d'inspi donc la suite va arriver dans un peu de temps …

J'espère pas avoir fait de grosses fautes …


End file.
